kinjirareta ai
by xoxoMeixoxo
Summary: It all started at the chunin exams and slowly he realised - he loved her... Rated M due to language and lemons in later chapters


**Hello, thank you for all the requests for this pairing – I hope you like it **** please leave me a review to let me know.**

**A few notes: Orochimaru and Kabuto both die before the chunin exams start – due to the Akatsuki, and Zaku becomes the leader of sound village – Oto. Also, Zaku is a child genius – so just as strong as Itachi and he has the ability to cancel out any kekkai genkai.**

**At this point in the story the characters ages are: **

**Zaku: 13**

**Sakura: 12 **

**Sasuke: 14**

**Naruto: 12**

**Kin: 15**

**Dosu: 17**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

This was just too easy – Zaku thought from his perch on the tree - watching his unconscious target: the Kyubi container. He leapt down and advanced towards the yellow and orange eyesore, all the while thinking how he would obtain the Kyubi and the sharingan from his Uchia teammate who was also passed out. Just as he was about to reach for Naruto, a kunai pierced his hand – he hadn't expected that, so focused was he on his prize that he forgot about the third teammate.

Zaku took the kunai out – without even flinching and threw it in the direction of the weak chakra signature, his wound healing instantly, "leave – I'll spare you this once," he said – not out of mercy, but because he didn't want to fight a weak ninja at genin level. Suddenly, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen began to appear a few inches away from him – how had she made herself invisible? She had pastel pink hair – a colour he despised, yet it looked so perfect and pretty on her and looked very silky. Her eyes were just as striking – a bright pair of jewelled emeralds, shining with fire – _feisty_, he thought.

Despite her appearance Zaku inwardly scolded himself for spending time on something so pointless – he knew what his goal was, "tch, run far away pinkie – before you get hurt," he then turned around and was about to transport the two boys to his sound base – until he noticed that the two figures below him were only substitutions. The fuck? When did they – that pink haired girl, she must have moved them!

He whipped around to see the place where she once stood now empty, well she's clever – I'll give her credit for that... with my fists – his face contorted into a sadistic grin, malice shinning in his coal eyes.

Sakura had safely managed to hide her teammates in a place where not even an S ranked criminal would be able to find them, now all she had to do was lead that sound nin away from their location.

Zaku saw three clones of the pink haired bitch – the two on the sides were carrying his targets and the one in the middle he assumed was the real one – he smirked and sent a massive sound blast at them. His smile faded when he saw that his targets were two more substitutions – thankfully the girl wasn't, she was coughing up some blood. "Clever, very clever," Zaku approached her while clapping his hands – smiling, while inside he was furious – this bitch took his targets and she fooled him – twice, it must have been her chakra control, there is no other way this weakling could trick him.

He roughly pulled her up to his face by grabbing the material at the front of her red dress, "Where the fuck are they!?" he screamed, though his words didn't seem to move her at all because she still had that determined glint in her eyes – well then he would just have to break her until he got answers then. Summoning up all his chakra to his sound receptor he blasted it straight into her chest – it would cause her heart to act wildly – causing extreme pain, but not enough to kill.

Zaku had used all his deadly physical and mental jutsu's on her and she still didn't utter a word, gritting his teeth he marched towards her battered form and picked her up by her long silky hair. He then noticed the state she was in: her body black and blue, numerous cuts littered her body, blood leaking out of her mouth in pools, her once vibrant green eyes now dull.

For the first time in his life Zaku felt an emotion he thought impossible – guilt. The Kunoichi looked dead, the only proof that she was still living was the soft sound of her breath. He released the grip he had on her hair and set her down on the ground, "You're really something you know? Well since you won't tell me..." Zaku trailed off thinking whether he should end her miserable life. The thought didn't sit well with him, he wanted her to live, for that look to return to her eyes, "well Kunoichi, for your bravery I'll leave you with a parting gift," his hands formed the symbols for a curse mark – unique to him: it would allow him to take or give anything to the victim and know their exact location, it would also allow him to see her wherever she was – so it was perfect... to carry out his goal of course nothing else. He placed the mark on the left side of her chest, at the top of where her breast was – beautiful he thought, looking at the sakura pattern it formed in fine black ink. His chakra had already started healing her injuries – for which he was glad... because that way he could confirm she would live.

**Later – at the preliminary exam:**

Zaku had forfeited – his purpose on being in the shitty village soiled, so here he was now sitting on his comfy chair – bored out of his mind... I wonder how that girl- no I'll just check up on her to get information on the Kyubi brat and some amusement – in his mind he could clearly see everything, where, and who were the pink headed kunoichi. All of the fight's were dead boring – the only one which intrigued him so far was the one where he discovered another of the tailed beasts. Last, was the fight of the pink haired Kunoichi – he realised he didn't even know her name until know – Sakura, it was a pretty name and it suited her.

The blonde bitch fighting his- the Kunoichi, was a fucking bitch, sure she needed to win, but fuck why take over the pinkies mind and have her cut her own beautiful hair? He was about to transfer some of his chakra to Sakura when a strange force pushed him and the blonde bitch out of her mind – what the fuck just happened? Strange, he was sure pinkie didn't have a kekkai genkai, it seemed he needed to do more research, "Sai!" Zaku ordered.

"Yes brother?" a pale-faced boy with raven hair replied – emotion void off his face, just a hollow fake smile – how Zaku wished his smile would return. "I have a very long mission for you..." Zaku said , the cogs in his head turning as he created the perfect plan that would have everything bend in his favour.

**Six years later...**

That idiot Sai! A now nineteen year old Zaku thought, frustrated and ... jealous? He asked his brother – or half-brother to keep tabs on his pawn – not bloody fall in love with her! Besides, Sai knew she was his – right? He was the otokage, he placed the curse on her, she was his pawn... Damn it! He had decided he would visit her – he would finally put his plan into action – not that he already hadn't, he had gained a lot of information about the Kyubi and his container, it was just that...that... she forgot him – and he needed to remind her who he was.

* * *

**Thank you for reading - please leave me a review if you liked this chapter :) **


End file.
